No Smoking
Characters *Chicken *Cow/Supercow *Red Guy (Antagonist/Known as The Red Devil in this episode) *Cerberus (Secondary Antagonist) Minors *Mom *Dad Plot : The episode starts off with Cow and Chicken watching TV. Cow keeps interrupting chicken's television program, wanting to play a game. After a while, he accepts. : Meanwhile, The Red Guy (Known as the Devil in this episode) is thinking of people to take to Hell, and he, of course, picks Cow and Chicken, which was suggested by Cerberus. He watches what they are doing on a television screen that he has, but then realizes that he since cow was a "big guy", was better off with kidnapping just chick instead. Cerberus reminds them of the rules, and The Devil fixes that by riding an elevator to where Cow and Chicken are playing. He tempts chicken with a cigarette pack, and then kidnaps him to hell for trying to smoke tobacco products underage. : When in hell, the Devil forces Chicken to smoke a giant cigarette. Cigarette ashes are in his mouth, and then the Devil tries to clean them out with exaggerated and torturous methods. Shortly after, SuperCow comes in and stops The Devil from tormenting and torturing Chicken in Hell forever. Afterwards, Cow and Chicken argue at the dinner table while Mom and Dad talk about them. : Cast * Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, The Devil * Dee Baker - Dad * Candi Milo - Mom * Jess Harnell - Cerberus Production Credits * Story By - Pilar Feiss, Sam Keith, Dave Feiss * Art Director - Deane Taylor * Created and Directed by - Dave Feiss * Executive Producer - Buzz Potamkin * Supervising Producer - Larry Huber * Production Supervisor - Sylvia Edwards * Overseas Animation Director - Chris Cuddington * Recording/Casting Director - Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator - Cindi Lyn Peltier * Supervising Recording Engineer - Ed Collins * Recording Editor - Preston Oliver * Music Score by - Guy Moon * Main / End Title Theme - Gary Lionelli * Director of Music - Bodie Chandler * Background Artists - Joseph Binggeli, BG Callahan, Jonathan Goley * Background Supervisor - Al Gmuer * Clean-Up - Dana Jo Granger * Xerography - Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Catherine Parotino * Ink and Paint Supervisor - Alison Leopold * Color Stylist - Karen Greslie * Final Checker - Nelda Ridley * Ink and Paint - Lori Hanson, Carmen Brooks * Post-Production Executive - John Forrest Niss * Camera Operator - Jim Keefer, Dan Larsen, Steven Mills * Animation Checking - Beth Goodwin, Robert Revell * Track Readers - Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson * Supervising Film Editor - Paul Douglas * Negative Consultant - William DeBoer, Jr. * Post-Production Coordinator - Gail D. Silvers * Post-Production Supervisor - Gayle Mnookin * Sound Mixing - DigiMix * Sound Editing - 21st Century Sound Design Corp. * Production Manager - Debby Hindman * Production Liaison - Heather Kenyon * Production Assistants - Donna Castricone, Sandra Benenati, Linda Moore, Jeffery Collins * Executive In Charge Of Production - Joe Mazzuca * Development Executive - Ellen Cockrill * Senior Vice-President of Production - Sherry Gunther * Produced in Association With - Fil-Cartoons, Inc. , Philippines * Production Company - Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Video Trivia *This episode was aired two years before the first episode of the first season. *This episode was banned after its original airing due to its depiction of hell, the devil, and also an underaged character smoking. *This is the first showing of Cow's alter-ego, Supercow. *In this episode, Chicken is disgusted by drinking Cow's milk, but in Field Trip to Folsom Prison, chicken accepts Cow's milk at the end of the episode. * The Red Devil threatens Chicken to smoke. * This is the only episode where Chicken smokes. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons Category:Cow and Chicken Category:Banned episode